Regaining a Lost Life
by Leigh-koi
Summary: Harri finds out a shocking piece of information that changes her life forever... enjoy. Female Harry/Byakuya pairing
1. Chapter 1

Readers:  
I'm bringing this story back. I'm still going to edit it a little more. I just wanted to test it because I'm an aol user and had to change the email account that for some reason has decided to quit mailing me my alerted stories.

_Chapter 1_

*****Dream******

"_Don't speak anymore. You need your rest." A man said tenderly._

"_Oh, I'll be okay for talking. But can you promise me something?" The girl replied._

"_Anything." He replied without a second thought._

"_Will you take care of my little sister for me?" The girl requested with tears in her eyes._

"**_Girl! Wake up and make us breakfast!"_**

*****End of Dream*****

Harri jolted up from the dream from hearing her uncle's thunderous voice.

'He could wake the dead if he wanted to.' She thought bitterly.

Harri Potter was the girl's name. She was not an ordinary person. She was a witch. Even by their standards, she could still be considered as abnormal. Why do you ask? Well, she's the girl who lived, the savior, or even her favorite, the chosen one. However you wished to call her, was your choice, but she ultimately preferred Harri. When she was only one year old, a mere baby, a mad wizard considered her the possible threat of his ultimate demise. So as a result her parents were killed. She'd lost contact with their friend Remus Lupin, until her third year, of course, Sirius. Her godfather Sirius Black also ended up in a prison named Azkaban for a crime that he hadn't even committed. She would blame the Ministry of Magic for being so corrupt to not even give him a fair trial. Forget about the trial, he hadn't even gotten one at all. She would definitely blame Minister Fudge for that, however. She ended up in a tournament that resulted in the death of a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory. Then last year happened. Her fifth year happened, Sirius' mentally crazed cousin Bellatix Lestrange killed her precious godfather. It was all because she couldn't learn Occlumency. Or rather, She didn't really take the time, because of Snape's harsh methods of trying to teach her Occlumency.

What really confused her, was a reoccurring dream that she's been having every night for the past month. Despite her confusion, she had to confess that she was grateful that she hasn't had any horrific dreams about Voldemort for the past month. She thought that it was a miracle. However, when she dreamed, she couldn't see any of the faces clearly. When she dreamed, she only ever saw outlines of images and their voices. She could only hear the voices of a man and a woman. The man sounded deeply troubled and concerned for the girl. The girl sounded weak with sickness when she talked to him.

"GIRL!" Vernon shouted.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." Harri replied

Now was not the time to think about a dream like that. First off, she had to find a way to defeat Voldemort or else the whole human race of, muggles and wizards, would be in danger of extinction. However until that day came she had to prepare as much as possible and the first step was surviving a summer with the Dursley family. Harri went down stairs to answer her uncle's call. She felt like a living version of Cinderella, except in her story, she hasn't met her prince like the fairy tale one. She made her way downstairs and made their usual eggs, bacon, sausage and so much more.

'Vernon and Dudley eat like pigs. It's disgusting. Aunt Petunia looks like she barely eats anything at all.' Harri thought with disgust.

"Girl I want you to complete this list of chores before I get home. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Harri replied monotonously.

After she heard the door slam shut and the car engine start, she looked over her list of chores and groaned miserably. The amount on this list was short, but what it contained, was going to take her all day to complete. She won't have time for fun, for herself or work on any of her summer homework for Hogwarts. 'Snapes going to kill me' . The list consisted of the following items.

Clean the Kitchen.

Clean the Bathrooms.

Clean the Garage.

Clean Dudley's room. Harri sneered at this. The giant whale was too lazy to lift a finger. Both of them were, literally.

Go to the store and buy tonight's dinner.

Harri sighed and decided that she'd better get to work, if she wanted to finish before the Dursleys got home. Harri was right. It had taken all day for her to finish the list. The worst one was Dudley's bedroom. It was so messy that she could not see even an ounce of the blue carpet that had once been there before. However, because she was forced to clean it, it was now spotless. It would not surprise her, if tomorrow morning it ended up in the same state as before.

"Okay. Time to go to the store, then." She muttered to herself.

Harri left to go to the store after grabbing the money from the counter that her uncle left. On her way to the store she did not see or hear any of the wizards checking up on her. That was odd for her. Nowadays it felt like the Order of the Phoenix would not leave her alone, but today was strange. Today she hadn't seen anybody all day. While at the store, she bought a roast, potatoes, and vegetables to make in a stew.

When Harri was on her way home she felt very odd. She had the instinctive feeling that someone was following her, but she couldn't tell for sure. Her follower didn't feel like a threat, no. It made her feel quite comfortable, actually. She wondered what it could be. 'Hum, probably just an animal.' She thought absentmindedly. Deciding to think on this later, Harri arrived home just in time to start dinner for the Dursley's. She never had the chance to try her own cooking before because there was never enough for her. There wasn't even enough food to satisfy a mouse. About an hour later dinner was ready and it just so happened that so were the Dursley's. They always conveniently arrive wherever there was food.

Harri watched in disgust as the two over grown whale like creatures dug into their dinner like a pig getting fed his slop.

'Ugh. I think I just barfed in my mouth.' She thought with a screwed up face. Her face relaxed as her 'Nope never mind. I'm good.' With a heavy sigh, Harri turned around and headed towards her room to sleep.

"Where are you going girl?" Vernon asked roughly.

"To my room." Harri said roughly, but with finality. She didn't bother to listen if he had said anything else. She didn't think she was in the mood for another fight this summer anyway. She was trying very hard to tolerate her uncle's attitude towards her. Granted it was better, but she could tell that there was a ton of strain and malice behind it.

Harri tiredly dragged her feet to her room. She brushed her teeth so they would be fresh. She stumbled to her Hogwarts trunk to pull out some pajamas that Mrs. Weasley had lovingly made for her. They had a loose fit to them, but at least she wasn't swimming in them like she would be if she still wore Dudley's castoffs.

*******Dream*******

_Huff, Huff, Huff…_

'_I must not let them catch me.' The girl thought to herself._

_Earlier she had been walking in town to get some food for her and her younger sister. They lived in the dingy district of Rukungai. The town was not exactly what she would call safe or happy, but what could she do? She did not have the money to help her sister. So she had to do the next best thing to support herself and her little sister._

"_Ya little thief, get back here!" Someone shouted at her. She didn't pay much attention to his shout. She just kept on running. She ran as fast as she could and made a sharp turn into an alleyway to lose him, only to find herself facing some other adversaries. Ones that were meaning to cause her a different harm._

"_Hoo. Look boys, a little mouse has run into our trap." One said taunting her. The girl backed out slowly, but she couldn't get away the men that she was absolutely sure meant to cause her harm, surrounded her, making it impossible for her to leave. They were all closing in on her and she tried to back away, but she couldn't because of the wall that was already against her back. She felt herself panicking. She'd never experienced this before and she was not much of a fighter, so she wouldn't be able to defend herself._

"_What's going on here?" A man asked from behind. The thugs and the girl they were surrounding looked towards the man._

_A man who thought himself tough stepped forwards towards the man._

"_Why don't you mind your own business? This girl is ours."_

"_Excuse me?" He said in reply. "What are you implying?"_

"_I'd like to know that as well. I am not your girl." She said angrily._

"_Shut up, bitch." Another thug said holding up a dagger to her throat. The girl winced at feeling the sharp object at her neck._

"_Put the knife down." The man said. The thug holding the knife, smirked, but he did not remove the knife's position. The man sighed in annoyance and disappeared momentarily before appearing again right next to her. He effortlessly knocked the men out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and flash stepped out of the alleyway._

*****End of Dream*****

At the end of Harri's dream, even though her mind was awake, she was also tired so she kept her eyes closed. She had another dream. It was different, but also the same because of the people, however it was also different because she could see the people's images better, but not perfectly. They were blurry images to her.

Harri took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. Her eyes were barely open and she decided to turn over in her bed. It was only a mere second, but when she turned around she saw something in her room… or rather someone. It was only a second, because when she blinked to make sure that he was actually there the man was gone. She didn't get a clear view of him because of her blurry vision without her glasses. The man had on long black robes and long black hair. Those were the only distinctive features she was able to catch from the person in her room.

'Was there really someone in my room?' She thought groggily to herself. 'Oh well, if someone was really there, they're gone now.'

With another tired sigh she checked her clock. It was two in the morning. She still had a lot more time to sleep. So taking advantage of the opportunity, Harri's head fell against the pillow and she was instantly asleep.

***Soul Society***

In the human world, the Soul Society could be described as heaven, but it was not so for Byakuya Kuchiki. To him, Soul Society was just a bunch of children who wanted a life of constantly having to fight against hollows and boring paper work. Seeing as how he was the captain of the sixth squad of the Gotei 13, he could very well just brush the paper work off to his vice-captain, Abarai, Renji, but it gave him headaches when the fiery redhead complained about him being a lazy captain and how boring desk jobs were.

"Ahh, Taicho, here's the paperwork you wanted done." He said to his ever emotionless captain. He heaved the large stack onto the desk for his captain to look over and so he could get the hell out of there. By far it wasn't disrespect, that was the reason he wanted to leave. No not at all. As his captain he respected the man, but he was always so cold to him. Ever since he lost his wife to illness, his personality completely changed. At first he heard stories that the nobleman was quite a cold person to begin with, but one day apparently he saved a girl from some thugs in Runkungai. He wasn't surprised to here this. That district was not, what you would call a nice place to live, to put it in simple terms. But what surprised him the most was that what the nobleman was actually doing in a place like that. Well, anyway apparently his captain fell in love with the girl he saved and took her and her sister to come live with him. Eventually they married, but it didn't last long.

'How long is he going to dwell on Hisana-san like that?' He felt pity for the man. He never had a someone to lose like that. He imagined that he wouldn't want to ever have that feeling as well.

"All captains are to report to the meeting station. I repeat all captains are to report to the meeting station." The Hell Butterfly said to his captain. Byakuya sighed in dismay. What could Yamamato-soutaicho want now. Going to captains meetings were so troublesome, but he had to go or else someone would go looking for him.

"I'll be going then." He told Renji. "I'm not sure how long it'll be, so if it's dark and I'm still not back, then go over to the Kuchiki manor and look after Rukia for me."

"Hai Taicho." Renji replied back.

And with a flash, he was gone.

Two hours of the meeting had passed. This was by far the longest and most boring meeting he had ever been to. While he wasn't one to say it out loud, because it would be unbecoming of him to do so, he certainly thought it. Captains were giving reports of recent missions they'd been assigned. He pretended to be paying attention. He hadn't been on any recent missions lately so he didn't have anything to say. Nobody had any news about Aizen and the other two Gin and Tousen, who had betrayed the Soul Society when Kurosaki, Ichigo and his friends came to rescue his younger sister Rukia from execution. Kurosaki. He was a strange one. He was quite unrefined and rude. He was a lot like Renji in many respects. They both had a love for fighting. But what was different about Kurosaki was that his reiatsu was completely different. However he had to respect the boy because he saved his younger sister and himself. Back then he always had this rule of abiding by the law or else no one would. Kurosaki fought him against the law like his life depended on it. In a way it did because even though he had physically saved Rukia from execution, he still needed them to completely give up on the idea of it. Finally when all the other captains were done reporting the results of their missions, the head captain had a report to give of his own.

"The research department has informed me that readings of strange reiatsu as been sighted." Yamamoto-taicho informed them.

Everyone one in the conference room was paying attention and on alert now. Even Kenpachi Zaraki was paying attention to the news. Anyone who had a high reiatsu reading was guaranteed to be a worthy challenge for him because he thrived for fighting.

"Where was it located?" The thirteenth squad captain, Ukitake asked.

"They told me it's located somewhere in England." He informed.

Everyone else in the room were in a slight state of shock. The reiatsu sensor picked up reiatsu from the other side of the human world? Mostly when they dealt with this sort of thing it was mainly located in Japan. This person must have extremely high ratings if their sensor was able to locate it.

"Now I would like a captain to go to this location to see who is emitting this large reiatsu and try to find out if they could be a threat to Soul Society." Everyone was tense when they heard this. A recon mission. They all hated doing those types of missions. They all preferred the action, except for the fourth squad captain, Unohana. They were the healing squad. They didn't deal with battles, only the healing.

"I've decided for Sixth Squad Captain Kuchiki to take this mission."

Byakuya mentally sighed. "Very well, Yamamoto-taicho."

"Leave immediately." He said.

"Hai." And with that he flashed stepped out.

***Real World***

Byakuya stepped out of his family gate that lead him into the living world. He made sure that the gate guided him to England to the person who apparently, had such high spiritual pressure. As soon as he left the gate, he felt the huge spiritual pressure near by. This pressure felt almost like Kurosaki's. It seemed to be spilling out like a sink over filling with water. It had no where else to go but out. Byakuya flashed over to where he felt the pressure and was surprised to see what he saw. It was an ordinary girl. She was rather small for her size. She also didn't look very old, but in reality she was sixteen. This girl was very scrawny looking and had black, shoulder length hair. He couldn't see her face because she was walking ahead of him. After finding her, he followed her to where he guessed was her house. During his following he had to hide because it was slightly surprising to see the girl suddenly stop and start looking around. It was almost as if she sensed that he was there. He hid because people with high reiatsu like her could see Shinigami. The only other way someone would be able to see him is if they were close to death or already dead. This kind of reminded him of when Rukia met Kurosaki. She sensed high spiritual pressure, but she didn''t know that it had come from him.

He continued to follow her for the rest of the day. He didn't think that Soul Society had anything to worry about. This girl wasn't a threat. She did do anything wrong. She didn't intentionally pick fights. She didn't even talk to anybody unless someone talked to her first. When he saw the people the girl lived with he sneered at the way they ate. They were very unrefined. He also had to admit that he was displeased as he watched the girl forced to step back and watch. They treated the poor girl like a maid.

One hour later he saw that the girl looked dead on her feet. She was obviously feeling it to because he saw her getting ready for bed. He turned around against the wall he was leaning on all day to give her some privacy. He could at least give her that much, after spying on her all day. After he was sure that the girl was fast asleep, he stepped through her open window and landed with a soft thud. It was so quiet that he didn't wake up the girl he was watching. He leaned back against one of the walls in the girl's room. He still couldn't see the girl's face and he didn't want to risk waking her up by moving the blankets. He could see that she was not having a good dream. He could here heavy breathing from her. She became restless and began turning in her sleep. That's when the blanket fell from her face.

Byakuya's breathing suddenly failed him. This couldn't be. It just couldn't. It couldn't be her. This had to be a mistake. They would have told him, wouldn't they? The girl's breathing shifted and he saw her open her eyes. He saw her blink and he took his chance to flash step away before he or she could say anything more. He quickly summoned his gate back to Soul Society and disappeared through it.

***Soul Society***

Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't breathe. For the first time sense his fight with Ichigo, he couldn't stand up strait and it wasn't even because of a fight. Byakuya hurried inside his manor. He saw Renji with Rukia. He didn't miss the concerned looks they gave him, but he chose to ignore them. He went strait to his room and to the cupboard where he kept his late wife's picture. He hung his captain's cloak on the back of his chair, by his desk. As he looked at the picture he found himself comparing this picture to the girl he'd seen earlier. The resemblance was uncanny. There was no doubt about it. This girl was the reincarnation of Hisana Kuchiki. But what he didn't understand, was why nobody chose to inform him of this detail. Surely, the first captain knew that this would happen.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...

"Come in." Byakuya muttered.

Renji entered the room. He mentally felt relieved that it was his vice-captain and not Rukia. He didn't know if he'd even be able to talk if it had been her. After Rukia was Hisana's younger sister.

"What's wrong Taicho?" He went strait to the point. If he'd asked. "Are you okay," Renji knew that Byakuya would have lied and said he was fine.

Byakuya sighed and was remained silent for a while. He continued to gaze at the picture, however Renji remained right where he stood.

"Hisana." Byakuya said.

"Hisana? What about her?" Renji asked.

"I think... she's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the return of chapter 2. **

Chapter 2

"Uh... Taicho, are you serious?" Renji asked in disbelief. Byakuya glared at him and Renji mentally winced. "Gomen ne Taicho. I know your serious. This is just a little hard to believe. How did you even find Hisana? What are the chances?" He said while sweat dropping. Of course Byakuya was serious. He never once heard the noble ever crack a joke before.

"The first taicho of the Gotei gave me a mission to find someone who was emitting an unmeasurable amount of reiatsu." Byakuya answered. "I was to find out if they were a potential threat to us but she wasn't."

"And this person was Hisana?"

"That is correct."

Renji's eyes were wide with shock. Unmeasurable amounts of reiatsu? There was only one person he knew that had that much and it was Kurosaki, Ichigo.

"Wait, you're a captain, so how come you didn't know that Hisana was reborn?" Renji asked curiously.

"I intend to find out." He replied in his usual cold voice. Renji sighed. Oh boy. He hoped this didn't turn out bad. He didn't even want to imagine Byakuya's reaction as to when Central 46 told him why he wasn't informed of his former wife's rebirth. "But for now, I want you to keep an eye on her for me. I want you to go tomorrow." He told him.

"Hai, Taicho." Renji said at once. Renji mentally sighed. What had he gotten himself into? "Where does she live?"

"Surrey, England." He answered simply. "I'll be going to Central 46, right away."

Renji was staring at his captain in shock. England? But that was on the other side of the human world. How did the sensors pick up on something like that? But wait there was one other person that need to be taken into account.

"Taicho, What about Rukia? Would you like me to tell her. Hisana was her older sister, right?" Renji asked before Byakuya was almost out the door.

Byakuya stopped and then sighed. That was true. Rukia couldn't just not be told. She would feel betrayed if he didn't tell her a some point. He felt a mental battle going on. Should he tell her right now? What if it really wasn't Hisana and just a person who coincidentally looked like her?

"For now, don't tell Rukia. I need to confirm somethings first before I take further action." He said informing Renji. "Now go and keep an eye on her for a few hours"

To Kuchiki-taicho, a few hours was actually code for "all day, until I say to stop."

"Hai."

Renji and Byakuya both flashed out of the Kuchiki manor. Renji went to the main entrance of Soul Society so he could get a Hell Butterfly that would be ready for the next day. Byakuya went to Central 46 to request just what the hell was going on.

Real World...

Harri had a sudden shiver as if someone was talking about her. She felt an odd presence again, except it was different. It was wild and careless, while the other one she'd felt was calm and peaceful. She looked around her a few times, but she didn't see anyone.

"What's going on? I feel like someone's following me." She muttered to herself. "Is it the Order? No. I would have seen them already."

As Harri contemplated this the red headed vice-captain stiffened and winced at his own stupidity. Of course his captain had told him about her, but it was just so unbelievable. When he saw her face his jaw nearly broke because it had opened so wide.

'Ah shit. Of course she can sense me.' He mentally berated himself after hearing her words. He lowered his reiatsu levels and continued to follow her. So far he discovered that this girl was only similar to Ichigo in terms of Reiatsu because Ichigo really sucked at hiding it. This girl didn't seem to be aware of the affects reiatsu seemed to have. She had so much.

'And what's this order she was talking about?' Renji wondered.

Six hours later was pretty much the same. He watched her do chores and cook food for her family. He yawned widely, tired from boredom, and then he saw that she was going to bed. Renji gently propped up the window, so he wouldn't wake up the girl. He was quite familiar with using windows because of how many times he liked to bug the hell out of Ichigo when he went over.

'Okay, I don't know what Yamamoto-taicho was so anal about. She's not a threat to anyone in the Soul Society. However, why does this girl have so much reiatsu? And could she really be Hisana.'

Renji had to admit, the girl looked a lot like her, from the picture he'd seen of her.

"Beep, Beep, Beep..." Renji's cell phone from the soul society was going off. He checked the phone and a locator map was on the screen.

"A hollow?" He looked closer at the screen to find it's location. "Oh shit! It's really close by, thank goodness it's only a low level hollow and not an arrancar." He grabbed his zanpak-to from his side and flashed stepped outside the window. What he didn't see, was the green eyes of the girl he was supposed to be watching over, staring at him as he left.

"HOWL ZABIMARU!" Harri heard from outside her window. She ran to her window and saw something she never expected in her life. A man with long red hair and a sword in his hand. What shocked her the most was that the sword extended as if the sword had joints so that the man could swing the sword and make it go a farther distance. But, what was the thing he was fighting.

'I think he said a Hollow. But what's a hollow?' She thought while she watched him. The 'Hollow' looked look incredibly repulsive. It was giant and it had a skull mask in front of it's face. When she caught a glance at his face, she thought she was seeing Bill, but without freckles. She noticed that he had long red hair like Bill's except this man's was longer and he was physically stronger than him as well. When the person fighting the hollow made the final blow to the hollow, it made blood fly everywhere. After the blood flew, the hollow disappeared. She saw the red-haired man turn back to her and saw that he looked stunned at seeing her face.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

'Shit, of course, people with high reiatsu can see shinigami. Unless their dying, that is and this girl's not dying.' He thought. He gave a sigh and decided that it was time for introductions.

"I'm Renji Abarai. What's yours?"

"Harri Potter. Were you the one whose been following me all day?" Harri asked.

"Yes."

"You weren't yesterday, though, were you."

"No. How could you tell?"

"I don't know, but there is something about you that's different. The one who was following me yesterday, felt calm and controlled. You feel wild and carefree."

"That would be my reiatsu you've been sensing." He informed her.

"What's reiatsu?"

"It means spiritual pressure." He informed her. The man before her still confused her. She had no idea what that meant.

"Okay. Um, what was that thing you were fighting? Did you say it was a hollow?"

Renji sighed. "So you were awake then?" Harri nodded. "Yes, that was a hollow. They eat souls."

"Souls?" Renji nodded. "They sound like dementors." she muttered to herself, but Renji heard her.

"What's a dementor?"

"They eat souls too. They eat them through your mouth, so it's called a kiss when they do it." She told him. 'Oh great, another creature that eats souls.' They both thought.

"So... here's the question that I'm most curious about. Why are you following me?"

Renji remained silent. He sized her up for a moment. He decided that she wasn't a threat for a moment and then answered her. "I was ordered to. The shinigami of Soul Society picked up strong signals of reiatsu and I was ordered to watch over you, by my captain."

Harri didn't understand a word he said. All she retained was watch over. In other words, that meant protect. Renji saw her blank look of confusion and sighed in annoyance. Great another human to explain things to. He should have requested that Ichigo go with him. He would be able to sympathize with her.

Renji groaned and scratched the back of his head. 'Oh, what the hell.' Renji flash stepped towards her and picked her up to throw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" She cried out indignantly.

"I'm taking you to Japan. I know someone who will be able to help me explain things to you better. Now, shut up and stay still." He said with a smirk.

"Hey put me down!" she whined. "What about my stuff?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll get ya some new clothes, while were gone." That wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She didn't have her wand with her.

Renji flash stepped away from Harri's house.

Japan...

'Oh thank goodness she fell asleep.' Renji thought with an eye twitch. All her questions were really driving him crazy. Renji couldn't figure out what had attracted his captain to this girl. Besides her looks, she seemed like a female version of Ichigo. One question after another. 'Well, at least she wasn't being a bitch or anything, like he tends to be. Oh well, at least I'll have another chance to bug the hell out of Ichigo.' He thought amusing himself.

Renji got out of his gate and into Kakarakura Town in Japan. He flash stepped until he got to the small clinic, that was owned by a former shinigami, by the name of Isshin Kurosaki. That was where Ichigo Kurosaki lived. Renji stepped onto the window sill and saw that it was open and that the orange haired boy was asleep. Renji snickered with mischief. Perfect, he was sleeping. That gave him an opportunity to get a rise out of him when he woke up. Not that he couldn't do it any other time, but this way was more fun. He rearranged Harri to lay her on Ichigo's carpet floor and do this:

"Bakudo number 2: Mini fireball flash." Renji said softly and a mini fireball flew from his palm and onto Ichigo's sheets. The reaction was instantaneous.

"UGH! RENJI, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo shouted angrily. "Are you looking for a... fight?" His question was slowed down when his head was shifted to the floor by his friend and he saw a girl on the floor of his bedroom. Ichigo tried his blush to hide a blush, but was unsuccessful. The girl was in her pajamas and they were a little revealing. The shirt showed her stomach and for some reason it embarrassed him. Probably from that time he saw Yoruichi naked when she literally revealed herself to him.

"Renji, who's the girl and why is she here?"

"She's the very reason why I'm here, Ichigo." Renji replied.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo returned confused.

"Take a close look at her and you tell me." He shot back.

Ichigo looked at the girl's face and his eyes widened.

"Is that Rukia... no this girl is older looking. Renji, why does this girl look a lot like Rukia?" Ichigo questioned.

"Or rather, it should be that Rukia is the one that looks like this girl." He responded.

Ichigo stared at Renji for a moment before facing the girl again. It was true, the girl looked older than Rukia. He could guess that she was the same age as him.

"Did Byakuya ever tell you about his late wife, Hisana?" Renji asked. Ichigo's eyes widened again. "No. He didn't."

"Hisana was Rukia's older sister before she died and apparently, she was granted reincarnation." He explained.

Ichigo's eye twitched. There was more mumbo jumbo Soul Society Jargon that he didn't think was possible.

"Reincarnation."

Renji nodded with a grin.

"Great."

Renji laughed. "Okay, come on let's go to Urahara's shop, before this girl wakes up."

Renji pulled the girl onto his back, piggy-back style. Ichigo took out his shinigami pass and pushed his soul out of his body.

"Okay let's go. Wait, does Rukia know about this yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet. Harri doesn't even know about it yet. Harri, is this girl." He said after looking at Ichigo face at the unfamiliar name.

Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement and headed off to Urahara's shop.

The shop...

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, Renji-kun, what can I do for you... Oh my, who's this girl?" Urahara said flashing his fan.

"First of all, don't add that gay honorific to my name and second you should ask Renji, he knows."

Urahara looked expectantly at the vice captain and waited for an answer, but after getting a closer look at the girl he was carrying.

"My, my... Is that Hisana-chan?"

Renji and Ichigo looked at him shocked.

"How do you know?" They both asked.

"You know, you both could be mistaken for brothers if you keep talking like that." He taunted them.

Ichigo and Renji gained tick marks of annoyance.

"Hmm, Miss don't you think you should open your eyes. I know your awake." He said to Harri.

Harri opened her eyes. "Who's Hisana?" She asked

"Why, you are dear." Urahara said with a smile.

"No, my name is Harri."

"I know dear, but your also Hisana."

Harri blinked. Ichigo looked at her and felt sorry for her. She was in the same boat that he constantly found himself in; confusion.

"Hisana." Harri said

"Uh ha. You're her reincarnation." Urahara said from behind his fan.

Harri blinked again and then did something that shocked Ichigo and Renji. She slapped herself. Then she winced from the pain.

"Why... did you do that?" Ichigo asked sweat dropping

"I wanted to confirm if this was a dream and I guess it isn't, otherwise my slap wouldn't have hurt. How is this possible? I didn't know the concept of reincarnation was even real?"

"Hmm... well the mind you have now would be unable to believe it, but you used to. Let's see have you had any dreams lately, by any chance?" Urahara asked.

Harri's eyes shifted in acknowledgement and Urahara smiled knowingly. "Yes. I have had some rather unusual dreams lately. I've been dreaming about people I don't even know."

"Tell us about them." Urahara insisted.

"Well, there was this one dream, I can't get a clear view on how they look, but I guess this girl was sick and a man sounded really worried about her. She asked him to take care of her sister for her. I had another one afterwards. The image was better, but still blurry. A girl was running away from some thugs and getting saved by a man. I assume that it was the same people, because their voices were the same."

"Hey Renji." Uruhara said with an idea in his head. "What's your captains name again? It always seems to escape my mind."

Renji rolled his eyes, catching his meaning. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

Harri stiffened. 'Byakuya Kuchiki.' The name sounded familiar. Strangely familiar. In fact, she felt her chest warm up at the sound of his name.

As she was going into a mental frenzy she didn't notice the new person who had entered the shop.

"Renji, why did you bring her here?" Harri heard.

Harri turned around and saw a man with long black hair and white hair pins to keep his hair in place. He was the man she thought she'd seen in her bedroom yesterday. All she could do was stare at him. However, now that she got a closer look, the man, looked so familiar. Her mind suddenly blackened and she felt herself fall forward. The last thing she knew was the strong arms that wrapped around her.

And little did the shinigami know or care, but the wizarding world was now in a frenzied state at Harri's sudden disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Hisana was running as fast as she could, from thugs that wanted to harm her. Her breathing was labored and her leg muscles were burning, but she couldn't give up or else she would be caught. She ran through family's and other random people, often having to say sorry. However, she didn't really mean it because she was too focussed on getting away. What made her escape harder, was the little girl she carried in her arms. Rukia was her beloved little sister and she couldn't leave her behind, for fear of what may happen to her if she did.

"Get back here, you wench!" One cried out from behind her.

She didn't listen to him, but just kept on running. Unfortunately, the next thing she knew, she face planted on the ground after tripping over a rock. Even though her frequent visitor, Byakuya always called her a graceful butterfly, she had her moments of clumsiness. She cursed herself at this bad timing of having a klutz attack. Hisana got up and started to run from the men again, but she couldn't. She felt a jolt of pain flow up her ankle.

"Oh no. I must have sprained it." Hisana muttered to herself. She constantly cursed herself for having the worst luck in the world.

She tried calming her crying sister, but it was hard to calm her down. She turned away from the men.

"Heh. We've got you now. Ya can't escape this time." One of them slurred.

Hisana felt like rolling her eyes, but he was right. Her ankle was swelling up from the bruise.

"What have I told you about keeping yourself safe, Hisana?" Said another man.

Hisana closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She wished that she had the man's strength, but she didn't have enough reiatsu to become a shinigami.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?" She asked after facing him.

Her eyes widened in shock. Everything around her froze after she asked that question. She looked around her and everything and everyone were the same. It was like they were suddenly frozen in time. They all looked like statues to her.

"What's going on?" She cried out loud.

"Do you remember your past Harri?" A man's voice said.

"Remember?" She muttered. What was she supposed to remember. Her name was Harri? Or was it Hisana?

"You are one in the same." The man's voice said.

"One in the same." She repeated. That's right. Now, she remembered. She's Harri.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Try and think about it." He advised.

Harri looked around at the frozen statues. Everyone was dressed oddly. It looked like she was in Japan, but she didn't recognize anything. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a dirty kimono. She had dirt all over her as if she was doing something that caused so much physical activity.

"Well you were running." She mentally scolded herself. "Now, let's see. Where am I?"

Harri looked around where she was. She turned around and saw the man she'd seen earlier when Renji forced her to Japan. She met a boy with unusual orange hair called Ichigo and another man with a green and white striped hat and clogs, who carried a fan with him. Harri didn't catch his name, but she would soon. The man she was staring at was the same person she saw before she fainted. Byakuya Kuchiki, was his name. She continued to stare at him. He was the only thing she could see. She completely ignored everyone else. She was taken out of her reverie when she heard the crying of a little girl. It seemed she wasn't frozen anymore. Harri looked down in her arms. The little girl looked like a spitting image of her. Was that Rukia? Ichigo said that she looked like an older version of her. Yes, she had been awake at that point. She hadn't said anything because she wanted to find out where Renji would take her.

"Rukia?" Harri said.

The little girl stopped crying. She looked up into her older sisters eyes and giggled with happiness. They escaped the bad men who wanted to hurt them.

"Do you know who she is?" The same disembodied voice asked.

"Rukia." She answered.

"That is correct, but do you remember who she is to you?" He asked.

Harri looked back down at the small girl. Rukia was tugging on her hair and for some reason she didn't seem to mind it. She allowed Rukia to continue chewing on her hair.

"Is that good?" Harri asked teasingly. Then she froze. Memories of the past were streaming into her mind. She saw tons of flashes. They mostly consisted of Rukia and Byakuya. She felt a strong surge of protectiveness course through her body as she thought of Rukia. She wanted to protect her little sister like her life depended on it and it did if the dream she was experiencing was anything to go by. Another emotion was running through her as well. She felt warmth and vulnerability at the same time. It came from that man. It came from Byakuya. He made her feel special and at the same time, helpless, because she couldn't defend herself the way he could. She wasn't a shinigami, like he was.

"Hisana, do you remember me?" Byakuya asked. He became unfrozen.

Harri looked into his eyes and all of a sudden the people around her were unfreezing. They moved about again, as though time had never been stopped. The thugs that were chasing her were running away, at the young noble's presence. Harri looked into his eyes.

"I'm in the Soul Society." She whispered.

"That's correct." Byakuya told her gently.

"Byakuya-sama." She whispered.

Byakuya was stunned to see Hisana suddenly faint in his arms after saying his name. He caught her in his arms and looked behind her to see that Urahara had his sword drawn. The sword was glowing at the tip. He saw that the hilt of the sword had tapped the back of her head, making her fall unconscious.

"Urahara-san, was that necessary?" Byakuya asked with a sneer.

"Would you like Hisana back." He shot back.

"Of course I do." He scowled.

"Then it was necessary. Benihime is being gracious enough to help the poor girl regain her memories. Now all you have to do is wait until she wakes up." He said. He flashed his fan. "Oh and since she has acquired this enormous amount of reiatsu, she'll need to be taught how to control it. I wonder if she'll get the chance to meet her Zanpak-to."

Byakuya looked down at his love.

Ichigo and Renji were watching Byakuya as they heard this. They were stunned into silence because they were actually present to witness emotion running across Byakuya's face. First, he had a look of gentleness that he only reserved for Rukia on occasion, but after that was love and protectiveness. Renji suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask something.

"Byakuya-taicho, did you get to meet with Central 46 and ask about Hisana?" Renji asked curiously. Ichigo looked at the noble and wondered as well.

Byakuya sighed and looked at his vice-captain.

"Yes. It wasn't easy getting the answer out of them, but I managed to convince them." He said with a smirk on his face.

Renji didn't like that smirk. Whenever he made that smirk, it meant that he involved Senbonzakura into the convincing process. Renji fought down a gulp and asked. "What did they say?"

Byakuya immediately lost his smirk and a pissed off look replaced it. "They said that if I was informed of her reincarnation, that I would forget about my duties to the Gotei thirteen and only concentrate on trying to find Hisana."

Ichigo made his face into his usual scowl. He still couldn't believe how corrupt they could be. He thought that they should just get rid of them even after Aizen deflected and went to Hueco Mundo.

Byakuya looked down at Hisana as he heard her groan from the dream she was having. He almost couldn't wait until she woke up and had his wife back. He would take her back to Soul Society and keep her and Rukia safe for as long as he could, but he'd also have to help her with controlling her reiatsu. Boy, she was going to be so excited when she finds out she's going to have a Zanpak-to because she'd always wanted to become a shinigami, but she didn't have enough reiatsu to go to the academy.

"Byakuya-sama." She moaned out.

He froze when she said his name. It was almost time. He could feel it.

**A.N. Harri will be referred to as Hisana now, when she says...**

"Byakuya-sama. My... my husband." Harri said with tears in her eyes. She remembered.

"That's correct." The disembodied voice said. Everything was frozen once again.

"Why did you freeze them?" She asked.

"Because Harri..."

"I think I would prefer Hisana." She interrupted.

"Very well. Hisana, it's time for you to meet me." A man with the voice stepped out of the shadows.

Hisana gasped at the sight in front of her. It was one of the four most important people she'd heard so much about over the last five years at Hogwarts. It was the founder of the house she currently resided.

"Oh my... Are you Godric Gryffindor?" She asked with wide eyes and a voice of disbelief.

The red-haired man chuckled in front of her.

"That would be correct, my dear." He answered.

Hisana remained silent for the next couple of minutes, trying to make her brain catch up to the day's current events.

"Um. Okay. Why are you here?"

"What I've been doing, is waiting for you to wake up and now that you finally have, I can explain a few things." He said mysteriously.

Hisana remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"First, I would like to tell you about your family line." He told her.

Hisana's eyebrows were lost behind her bangs. "My family?"

"Yes. You are my granddaughter from a long line of Gryffindor's and Potter's. My daughter married a wizard, by the name of Jameson Potter."

All Hisana could do was stare.

Godric laughed at her looks. "What? You didn't think that I just let anyone touch the Gryffindor sword, do you?"

"So then, now what?" She asked him.

"Well first, you give your grandfather a hug and second you need to retrieve your sword, from the headmaster's office at Hogwarts."

Hisana ran over to the older man and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sighed happily as she felt his warm arms return the hug.

"Now, it's time for you to wake up. You have someone who's waiting for you and you need to get your sword." Godric said.

Hisana's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was Byakuya waiting by her bedside.

"Byakuya-sama." She said softly.

"Hisana, are you alright?"

Hisana sat up and wrapped her arms around him when he sat on her bedside.

"I'm fine. I've woken up. I remember you and Rukia. My love. My husband."

Byakuya smiled for the first time in years

Remus Lupin was on his way to Number 4 Privet Drive. He knew he hadn't been around to see her in about a week, but it was all because Dumbledore was keeping him away and making him do ridiculous missions. His latest one was where he was forced to go to France and try to convince the werewolves to join their cause. Remus tried to explain to the headmaster, that the only way they would join this war, is if they made the decision themselves, but no dice. He was quite adamant about Remus going. Remus would have rather babysat Harri and helped her with her chores, but he wasn't able to.

"I hope she's doing alright." He muttered to himself.

He stepped up to the door and knocked politely. He waited for a few seconds before the door opened.

"Yes?" Petunia asked as she opened the door.

"Hello Petunia, remember me?"

Petunia looked him up and down, trying to think of how this man knew her name. Then she froze in fear.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU FREAK!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face.

Remus twitched in annoyance. He reached for his wand in his back pocket.

"Alohamura." He muttered quietly. The door flung open.

Petunia screamed like a banshee. Remus was just in time to plug his ears before he went deaf.

"Will you SHUT UP?" Remus shouted back. Petunia shut her mouth.

"Thank goodness. Now, I would like to see Harri." Remus asked 'kindly.'

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Petunia screamed again.

Remus looked up in alarm.

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is? And what did I say about screaming?" Remus growled. His inner wolf was angered that this women wouldn't take proper care of his cub.

"She ran away. How should I know?" Petunia said in defense.

Remus rushed past her to search the house. He ignored her protests of him being in the house. He searched her bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen, backyard, garden, wherever he could think of. The last place he looked was the cupboard where she used to reside before she received her first Hogwarts letter. She told him about it in her third year because they had gotten really close.

"Her stuff is still here." He muttered to himself. "Oh please tell me you have your wand with you at least."

He popped the trunk open with a flick of his wrist. He saw her books from all the years up till fifth year. He saw clean parchment and parchment that had writing or doodling all over it. The last thing he saw was a ten inch wand that was Hollow and contained a Phoenix feather inside.

"Oh no. This isn't good. Where did you go?" Remus asked with as much control over his wolf as he could get.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Back to the Dursley's_

Inside Urahara's shop, Byakuya and his reborn wife were in a room for themselves. He was glad to say that she remembered everything up to the point of where she got sick. They were laying in the same bed together. Hisana was blushing deeply at being so close to the man and Byakuya felt mildly amused at seeing his small wife so nervous in their position. Her head was lying agains Byakuya's chest. Clothed chest, mind you. She didn't even want to imagine her reaction if he wasn't. There were several things about soul society that she couldn't remember, but she was glad to have him back. There was one person in particular, she was dying to meet again.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"When will I get to see Rukia. She is my sister, after all."

Byakuya thought about his answer for a second. "As soon as you are able to get your zanpak-to."

"Hmm. Then that means I need to go back to England. The sword is still at my school."

"Your school. Where is that located? Perhaps I or Renji could get it for you."

"That would be nice, but the thing is, I don't technically know where it's located. I know how to get there, it's just hard to explain. I've always gone there by a train. And I don't know if he would allow you to touch him."

Byakuya stared down at her and waited for her to elaborate.

"Well, I don't know any easier way to explain as to why I don't know, other than to tell you about my new life. You see, my school, it's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it's not plotted on any known worldly maps that I am aware of. You have to have been there to know where it's at."

"Witchcraft."

"Yeah, magic. It's kind of like, how did you call it? Kidou or something." Byakuya nodded to her question. "Except you channel it through a wooden stick, or as we like to call them, a wand, instead of in the palm of your hand."

"Who were the people you lived with, when I saw you the first time?"

Hisana scowled. She did not particularly wish to speak of them, but they played an important role in her story. One that she wished never happened.

"They were my aunt and uncle. My aunt was my mother's sister."

"Why did they treat you like a servant?" Byakuya was not happy to have seen that. His wife would not be treated in such a manner again.

"My aunt and her husband are what we would call Muggles. They are ordinary people with no magic. They know that it exist, but they hate it so they like to live in a fantasy of it not being real. They don't even like the word magic. But when they do that they like to think of me as not actually existing either. All because my aunt was jealous about the fact that she didn't get a letter to Hogwarts, like her sister did."

"I see."

No, Byakuya was not happy to hear this. Not in the least bit. He held onto her tighter as if a way of comforting her and Hisana smiled at the gesture.

"It would probably be better if the others were to know about this as well. It might make things easier when I return to England because I imagine that my friends aren't too thrilled with my sudden disappearance. I suppose I can thank Renji for that little act. It was actually kind of fun though."

"Very well then." He said somewhat reluctant. He'd rather have her to himself, but he knew that it would be easier to do that after they got things settled.

"I'm glad you guys are here. I hope this makes things easier on all of us, if only a little." Hisana commented.

"Don't worry about it. We'll help ya out." Renji said. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"What did you want to talk about Hisana-chan?" Urahara said behind his fan.

"Well, I talked to the spirit of my zanpak-to."

Ichigo and Renji slightly gapped at her. She gave a small giggle and commented. "You know you two, do kind of look like brothers when you do that."

They rolled there eyes, but decided to let my school in order to retrieve him."

"Hmm? Why can't you just call for him? He should appear before you." Urahara said.

"I don't know what that means, but he was quite insistent about me going back. Who knows. I'll find out his reasoning afterwards, hopefully."

"I'm sure you will, but whatever his reason's are I'm willing to bet Ichigo's zanpak-to that this meeting is guaranteed to be interesting.

"WHAT? WHY MY ZANPAK-TO!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ne. Benehime would get pissed if I said that about her, so I had to pick someone and you were the closest one to me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You better stop doing that Ichigo, or your eyes are going to roll out of your head." Urahara teased.

"Ah, but first, I should probably make Byakuya a gigai, for once you've arrived at your destination."

Byakuya ignored all this trivial silliness and they decided that there would be no time like the present. Tomorrow, they were going to go to Hogwarts.

"Wait. First, we need to go to my aunt and uncle's house because I need to pick up a few items and today is technically the day I'm supposed to go back to Hogwarts anyway. I'm going to have to take the train there because I have no other way of getting to Hogwarts." She told them.

They had all prepared themselves to go to Hogwarts. Byakuya knew that she didn't know how to get there, but Renji and Ichigo looked at her like she was insane.

'How could she not know?' They both thought in disbelief.

"It's not plotted on any maps." Byakuya answered their silent question.

Ichigo and Renji gave each other blank looks and shrugged. Hell, they've dealt with weird people before, so why not just go with the flow.

"Do you remember where I live?" She asked Byakuya and Renji.

"Of course we do." Renji said almost insulted.

He took out his zanpak-to and opened the gate back into soul society. It would be a quick trip. They would bypass the pathway into soul society and create another gate to get back to Surrey. This was so they didn't have to take Hisana or Harri's soul out of her body, yet anyway. He also had the feeling that Byakuya would want to be the one that held her this time on the trip.

"Tensai, watch the shop for me, please." Urahara said as he stepped into the passage.

"Hai. Urahara-sama." He said at once.

A golden gate opened into Surrey. If anyone was able to see this, phenomenal event, they would have fainted. Byakuya jumped into his gigai, which he wished didn't have to be done because it was so uncomfortable. He didn't know how Rukia and Renji were able to stand the feeling for so long.

"Okay, were here." Hisana said.

"This is it?" Ichigo asked with incredulity. "But all the houses look so much alike. How can you tell, which is which?"

"Yeah, no one here is very creative, huh. But luckily there are numbers on the houses. Anyway, let's get this over with." She replied unhappy.

Byakuya silently noted her frown and vowed to never make her have such an expression on her face, if he could help it.

They walked up to the house that had the number four on it. To be polite, they decided to knock first. The person who opened the door was Harri's 'favorite person in the world.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Vernon asked.

"Away from here. Now, relax. I'll be out of your hair forever, if you let me in just one more time. I need to collect my personal belongings. If you haven't gotten rid of them already that is." Harri sneered.

She stepped inside the house and went into her room and under the floorboard she had hidden underneath her bed. She grabbed her invisibility cloak, wand, photo album, and the Marauder's Map.

**CRACK...**

Harri stiffened when she heard the crack.

'Could it be them?' She thought to herself.

"**MORE FREAKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I'M SO SICK OF YOU FREAKS BARGING ONTO MY PROPERTY LIKE YOU OWN THE BLOODY PLACE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"**

"Oh yeah, it's them, but I wonder how all this is going to be explained or how much of the truth should be said. I really don't want to be down there, but I'd better get down stairs quickly, to see what's mess I'm going to be in the middle of this time." She muttered to herself.

She ran down the stairs to see a few order members down their, as well as Ron and Hermione. 'What are they doing here?' Harri thought to herself. The order members she saw were Remus and to her utter dismay, Dumbledore and Severus.

'Yep a definite hassle will take place.' She thought bitterly.

"Well, Miss Potter, do you think yourself above the rules that you can just prance around whenever you wish?" Professor Snape sneered.

Harri scoffed. "Of course not, but I could ask you the same thing. Where have any of you been? I haven't seen or heard anyone of you." She said with an upset voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry cub. I was forced to go on missions for Dumbledore." Remus said. She willingly accepted his hug.

Of course, Dumbledore. Why did everything roll around that man. She didn't truly trust the him anymore. Everyone was always being taken from her in some way or another, but she wouldn't let that happen with her new friends.

"Okay. As much as I'm glad to see them, what are Ron and Hermione doing here?" She asked.

"That's not important for now. What really matters is that who are these people with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I met them during the summer." She answered. "I went to Japan for a while."

There. It wasn't the complete truth, but it did have a small fraction of it. She just wondered how she should introduce Byakuya.

"May I ask their names." Dumbledore said in a distrusting voice. 'They could be Death Eaters.'

"Sure ya can." Renji said however he didn't follow up with his name.

Dumbledore gave a silent sigh. The world seemed to be full of pranksters. "Very well then. What are your names?"

"Yo, I'm Renji Abarai." He said waving his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said with a nod of his head.

"Hmm. I'm Kisuke Urahara." He said behind his fan.

"Byakuya Kuckiki. Why does Harri live in such an environment?" Byakuya asked bluntly.

He would have said Hisana, but that would only cause more unnecessary conflicts that he didn't want or have time to deal with.

"It is a safe place for her to be." Dumbledore said.

Everyone but Dumbledore and Severus held in the urge to scoff at the man for his ludicrous statement. Severus was the only one who didn't think that because he liked to live in his own fantasy of Harri being a spoiled brat. Everyone else in the room could see how completely the opposite that statement was.

"Dumbledore. There had to have been thousands of wizarding families that would have been honored at taking in the girl who lived." Remus said.

Harri winced at the title. Time for some more explanations.

"I didn't want her to become a spoiled brat." He replied.

"But we've told you over and over that she didn't want to come here. I did tell you that they starved her the summer before second year when my brother's and I picked her up."

"WHAT?" The shinigami yelled.

'Great timing Ron.' Harri thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Renji had to say that he was quite pissed off at the piece of information he just heard. He looked at Harri with slight pity, but not much because he pretty much had to live the same life style as her, before he was accepted into the shinigami academy. If he had her personality pinned right, then she would hate it if she saw his look, so he resolved to have an expressionless face. However, Harri was and still is his taicho's wife, so he gave his captain a wary glance.

'Oh no. He's lost his expression on his face. That means that he's more pissed off then hell itself, or Hueco Mundo. However you want to say it.'

"I"m sorry boy, but could you repeat that statement for me please?" Byakuya said to Ron.

"My brothers and I picked her up?"

"No. The first part of that sentence." He said.

Ron's eyes widened, but he complied with his request. "I told them that her relatives starved her."

Byakuya's eyes did something no one thought could be achieved. They turned up in an upside down U. **(Can you imagine?)**

"That's what I thought." He replied pleasantly.

Renji and Ichigo both gave looks of horror as they saw the captain's smile. They've never seen such a sadistic grin on the man's face. It wasn't like the one they saw on his face when Harri finally got her memories back as Hisana. That smile was one that they would have etched in their minds forever. It was the happiest smile they'd ever seen out of him in their entire existence. That in itself was unusual for them, but this smile reminded them both of the way Ichigo's hollow smiled when he went into a bloodthirsty rage or Kenpachi when he wanted to challenge Ichigo to a fight. They weren't the only one's to notice the look on his face. Urahara noticed as well. He flicked his fan open and smiled behind it. Shadows hid his face.

"Let us go wait outside for you Byakuya come along munchkins." He said as he grabbed Ichigo and Renji by the scruffs of their necks. "I would suggest that the two young witches and red headed wizard come along too. This may not be pretty."

"What?" Hermione stammered.

"Trust me kiddies. You don't want to be around when Byakuya is truly angry about protecting his loved ones." Urahara said.

Harri, Ron, and Hermione followed them outside.

Byakuya was gave a silent thanks towards the shop keeper, about making sure they left the house. The man who was normally so in control of himself, felt like he was about to let his reiatsu rip through him. His mind and heart were raging. He was simply itching to get out of his gigai and reach for Senbonzakura.

"Dumbledore and companion." He said in a low voice. "Let me give you a small piece of advice. You will be lucky if I ever let any of you see Harri again. And if by some chance you do, stay away from her."

In other words his silent warning was saying. "If you don't follow my warning, then I will kill you."

"What makes you think you have that right to tell us that." Snape hissed angrily.

He really hated it when the girl got everything she wanted. What made this girl so special that she could have such words spoken about her?

'Che. It's not like they were telling the truth anyway. The little brat acts so much like her father it disgusts me.' He thought bitterly.

After the question was asked, Dumbledore and Snape felt a strange pressure in the air. The pressure was so heavy that it made them bend to their knees. They looked up and saw that the man whom was doing it, was none other than Byakuya. Except he was dressed in completely different clothing. He'd stepped out of his gigai and had his zanpak-to drawn on them.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

Byakuya allowed his zanpak-to to break into tiny blades that looked like flowing sakura petals when they glimmered in the light. He guided two single petals towards Dumbledore and Snape. As one last warning he told the petals to leave a single scratch on each of their cheeks.

"Now, are you going to listen to me?" He asked in a silky voice.

"What are you?"

"I am a shinigami and what you forced my wife to go through was unforgivable." He said this directly towards Dumbledore.

"You on the other hand greasy man, are the most impolite, good-for-nothing man, I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a Hollow after you died." He said intensely insult, but also confusing Severus.

"You would both do well to remember what I have told you. Now I need to ask you a question about the sword that is hidden in the old man's office."

"Wait. May I interrupt you for a second?" Remus cut in.

"Very well. What did you wish to say?"

'I see. He didn't feel the pressure because he's innocent in all of this.' Byakuya thought.

"DID YOU JUST SAY WIFE?"

"OI! Clogs, get your hands off me." Ichigo said angry.

"Ma ma. Calm down Ichigo. You realize why I had to bring you out here."

Ichigo's face gained a different scowl. One that was truly angry about what he had heard, instead of his usual rebellious teenager scowl. How dare they treat a person like that. He'd kick someone's ass if anyone had dared treat his little sisters in such a manor.

"Yes. I see." He relented.

Harri felt something odd. It made the pressure in the air feel a little heavy. She could see that it was effecting Ron and Hermione because their breathing was coming out heavily. Her other company only gave a slight twitch, but were otherwise fine.

"What is that feeling?" Harri asked.

"Ah, you noticed it, hum? You must be quite powerful." Urahara said. "And to answer your question, you can think of this as you and your friend's first lesson. That's reiatsu. In other words, our spirit energy. Whenever we activate our zanpak-to, we let loose spirit particles into the air. Humans don't normally notice, but it would seem that your friends were affected by your constant presence, if they're able to pick that up too."

"Harri. When did you meet these people?" Hermione asked.

"I met them about a month ago. It's a little difficult to explain. Would you like the long version or the short one?"

Hermione gave her a look that said that she'd better give the long one and that she was an idiot, for even asking such a ridiculous question. Ron being Ron, gave her a look of curiosity and excitement. All he could think about was that this would be the new beginning of another great adventure.

"Okay, okay." Harri said placing her arms up in defense after seeing her friends incredulous face. "Where should I start?"

"I find that the beginning is the greatest place to start." Hermione said dryly. The others looked on to see how she would be explaining things.

"Okay. That's true." She said back. "That man over there..." She pointed at Renji. "Saved me from a hollow. He is a shinigami who's main goal is to protect souls and make sure they make their way safely to Soul Society, or how we would call Heaven. Now wait till I'm done explaining before you've asked your questions. I might be able to explain a few things." She said seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Hollows are creatures that eat souls that have already departed from there bodies. I'm not sure why it was after me, but he came and took me to Karakura, Japan and I met Ichigo and Urahara. Urahara told me something that I couldn't quite believe. He told me that I was a reincarnation of a woman named Hisana Kuchiki. I know that he was telling the truth because he helped me remember everything. I have a sister. I never would have guessed that. Her name is Rukia. I hope I see her soon."

"You will. I can promise you that." Renji told her.

"Definitely, but I think she should be told before she meets her long dead sister." Ichigo said.

"Hmm. It would seem a little cruel if we just showed up in Soul Society with her, wouldn't it." Urahara said behind his fan.

"Anyway, before Urahara clunked me on the head with his sword. I saw him. Byakuya Kuchiki."

"And who is he to you?" Hermione asked.

_"DID YOU JUST SAY WIFE?"_

Harri jolted from the loud voice of Remus.

'Heh. I guess, were telling the complete truth aren't we?' She thought.

"And I was also married to him in my former life as well." She said blushing at the word married.

"Yes. I did say wife. We got married during the summer."Byakuya told them.

Remus felt faint at the thought of his precious cub getting married without him there and mostly at the thought of her being so young. He was able to regain himself when he caught a glint in the other man's eyes, telling him that all would be explained later. He gave a small nod in understanding, while thinking 'this better be good.'

"Now for what I wanted to ask. Where is the sword located?"

"That is none of your business."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Very well then. We'll be taking our leave."

He gestured for Remus to follow them and turned away outside the door. When he got outside, he could see his adorable blushing wife.

"We need you to take Harri to Hogwarts to get the sword she needs." Byakuya said to Remus.

"What? Un. Well okay, but what sword are you talking about?"

"Godric Gryffindor's sword." Harri said simply.

"Wha...? How do you know about that sword?"

"Actually the first time I came across it was in my second year of Hogwarts. I pulled it out of the sorting hat and killed a basalisk with it."

"... You... killed a basilisk?" Remus gapped at her.

"Uh huh." She said those two words innocently.

Remus shook his head at his cub's cuteness and tugged her by the arm.

"We'll be right back." Remus told everyone.

With a pull at the bellybutton Remus and Harri were gone.

To say the very least, the Dursley's were completely forgotten and they decided that they were going to move away. Hopefully, on the other side of the planet where they would not be found because if they had to deal with anymore of this nonsense, then they would go crazy. Vernon even said that Harri belonged as a mental patient. They were able to leave, but not before feeling a sharp object on their person.

Remus and Harri landed with a sharp crack in front of the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. He kept his hand on her arm to keep her steady since this was Harri's first time apparating. They rushed to the castle. It was lucky. They were able to arrive before anyone else could so the castle would be practically empty, except for a few teachers lurking around. The simplicity made Remus wonder how in the world made it so impossible for Death Eaters to get what they wanted. Whether it was someone's death or an important artifact. Whatever it was, they were successful in getting Gryffindor's sword.

Remus took her arm again and brought her back to the Dursley's former residence. When they returned, they discovered that Dumbledore and Severus were already gone. He hoped that they had taken Byakuya's warning to heart. The shiningami took Harri, Remus, Ron, and Hermione back to Karakura and Urahara's shop so they could talk somewhere more privately and so Byakuya could finally be alone with his lovely Hisana.

"So you're the reincarnation of a person, named Hisana Kuchiki and got married to Byakuya because he offered you a place to stay, to keep you safe after you both became friends and then ended falling in love with him, anyway." Remus said, trying to see if he understood everything.

"Yep. That's about the gist of it and if it's okay with you I think I'd like to be referred to as Hisana, like I told the others."

Remus sighed. It would take getting used to calling her by a different name. The last link to his friends was slowly drifting away.

"It's okay if you don't want to, but it would be easier to hide from Dumbledore because he doesn't know my other name.

"I see. Well, I guess I could do that." Remus said positively.

"This is all good and everything, but we need someone to go back to Soul Society to tell Rukia of her sister's rebirth. Then again does she even know about her sister or did Byakuya fail to mention that he used to be married?" Urahara said teasing.

Byakuya gave a mental sigh of dismay. It didn't look like he would be getting his private time with Hisana just yet.

'Her reiatsu. It's incredibly high for someone her age. I'm surprised that it was only a lowly Adjucha that attacked her and not an Espada. I'd say that it could even rival Ichigo's. There's something about her reiatsu that seems off. It's so different, but also familiar that it makes me curious about something. How is Ichigo's hollow responding to her? I better keep an eye on things for a while to see where this will go.' Urahara thought to himself.

He didn't dare voice his opinion. He didn't want the wrath of Byakuya on his ass and Ichigo and Renji already have enough to deal with hollows and being the ones to 'volunteer' to tell Rukia about Hisana with Byakuya.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**LUVS YA! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

White was the only color the eye could see. White walls. White floors. White ceiling. If there was any other color, then it was impossible for any living being to spot. Inside a great hall were two men. They appeared to be speaking about someone or something.

"It's almost time. Is everything prepared?" The man asked.

Harri woke up with a jolt. She turned to the window and saw that the sun was shining brightly.

"That was a strange dream." Harri commented.

'Oh right. I'm back in Japan. I wonder if Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo have returned from Soul Society, yet. And Rukia. Does she know, now?'

Harri thoughts were made and instead of just thinking them, she decided to go down and see for herself. If they weren't back, then she would patiently wait. If they were back, then she would grill them until they were out of spit.

She rushed into Urahara's shop area and saw that Urahara was giggling behind his fan. Ichigo was snickering behind a hand covering his mouth. Urahara and Tessai were helping two bruised men. She looked confused. She thought they were only going to tell Rukia that she was alive, not get into any fights. Although Ichigo was already healed, he had been punched, as well.

"Ah. Hello Hisana-chan. Did you have a nice rest?" Urahara asked in between laughs.

"Yes, thanks, but um. . . What happened to you three? I thought you were only going to tell Rukia that her sister was alive again." Harri asked confused.

As mean as it seemed, she felt like laughing at the three men like the shop keeper was.

"Hmm. . . This is the result of telling your beloved sister of your existence." Renji grumbled.

"Care to explain?" Harri asked.

Hermione and Ron came into the room to hear the explanation as well. They already saw the bruised men and had their shot at laughing.

***Flashback***

It was dark out. Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo stepped through the gates into Soul Society and immediately flash stepped to the Kuchiki compound. Byakuya was preparing what he was about to say to his adopted sister. When she was around him, she was very respectful and listened to him, the majority of the time. However, when it came to Ichigo and Renji, she tended to show her emotions. Emotions being, when she was pissed off and needed a punching bag or look for a low level hollow to cut down. It didn't take long for the three to arrive at the residence. It was finally time to tell Rukia the truth.

Finding Rukia didn't take any time at all. In fact, she was the one whom was the first to find them.

"Oh. Ni-sama. Where have you been? What are Ichigo and Renji doing here?" She asked curiously.

Renji and Ichigo looked towards the stoic captain and waited for him to reply.

"Renji and I were in the real world looking for unusual spiritual pressure that was detected." He started off.

Rukia waited patiently for Byakuya to elaborate because there was no way that her Ni-sama would actually get demoted to have to go to the real world and destroy low level hollows. Also, Aizen has been pretty quiet lately, so she figured it had nothing to do with him.

"Oh, this'll be troublesome if we don't just up and say it. You have a sister, Rukia." Renji said.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ICHIGO!" Renji yelled at Ichigo for slapping the back of his head.

"Ya don't just say stuff like that right off the bat." He returned.

Rukia had nothing to say. All she could do was stare at the three men. Renji and Ichigo bickered as per usual and Byakuya held his temples with a pained face. He must have had a headache. Rukia felt like she might get one as well.

"What. Do. You. Mean. I. Have. A. Sister?" Rukia said each word carefully annunciating each word.

"Taicho, did you seriously not tell her about Hisana?" Renji asked as politely as possible.

Byakuya gave a mental sigh in agony from the two he insisted come along. Why? Oh, why did he have to deal with these types of personalities. Especially ones like Kurosaki's and Abarai's.

"They are correct, Rukia. You do, indeed, have an older sister."

Rukia's eyes widened and tried to continue listening to her brother. Surely, he had a logical explanation for keeping this from her.

"Your sister's name was Hisana Kuchiki. She died when you were still a baby. After a year of meeting with her in Rukongai, I convinced her to live with me and we brought you with us. We got married because it was custom for me to have already been married, so I was able to convince her to agree with it, but eventually she grew to love me. Another year went by and then she was diagnosed with an illness. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but eventually she was unable to move on her own. Before she died she requested me to keep a promise."

"And what was that?" Rukia asked monotonously.

Byakuya stood up and walked towards the cupboard, where he stored a picture of Rukia's long lost sister and his wife. He pulled out the picture and handed it to Rukia.

Rukia stared down at the picture. There she was. It was her sister. She almost mistook it for herself at first because they looked so much like each other. However, their was a distinct difference between them. Her sister's hair was a lighter ebony than hers. Her sister. . . Hisana. . . Rukia could see her holding a baby in her arms while standing next to Byakuya. She knew that she and Byakuya were not blood related, but why didn't he say anything about her having a sister before now?

"So, my sister. . . is alive. . . in the living world?" She asked slowly.

"Yep." Renji and Ichigo said together.

"Huh."

"Is that all you have to say?" Renji asked.

***Fist in the eye.***

Ichigo gave a slight chuckle before saying, "You could be a little more sensitive, you know."

***Flashback Pause***

"Ugh. Taicho did ya have to mention that?" Renji asked moaning in anguish.

"Tch. You deserved it." Ichigo snickered.

"Don't give me that shit! You were sucker punched too." He hissed back.

"What did you do?" Harri asked Ichigo.

"Ma ma. Let's continue with the story." Urahara suggested trying to silence the troublesome boys.

Byakuya, being surprisingly patient, continued his story.

***Flashback Continued***

"Ni-sama, why didn't you tell me until now?" Rukia asked her thought out loud when she was able to relocate her voice.

"I'm sure you understand the pain of losing a loved one. Didn't you tell me one time that you thought you might have had a crush on Shiba, Kaien. He was the fuku-taicho of the thirteenth court guard squad. "

Now that he put it that way, Rukia had to say. She guessed that was a pretty good reason not to tell someone. She hadn't even told Ichigo that he looked like the spitting image of the man. Ukitake-taicho almost mistook him for Kaien the first time he and his friends came to rescue her from execution. And boy, it was lucky that Byakuya could be such a smooth talker to have the nerve to mention Kaien to her.

Her eyes hid behind the shadows of her bangs.

"Did you not tell me about her because I grew to look just like her?" She asked calmly.

"Yes." Rukia's brother answered.

"Oh."

"That promise I mentioned earlier. I said that I would always protect you and make sure you lived happily. But that didn't work out so well, you were almost executed." He answered softly.

Rukia watched him for a moment. It felt like Byakuya was baring his soul to her and he was one of the most private people she'd ever met. She had to admit that she was happy that he finally told her the truth. As they say, better late, then never.

"So she was reincarnated. Does she still look the same?" Rukia asked.

"Mm hm. She sounds exactly the same as well."

Rukia paused for a moment. ". . . When can I see her?"

Byakuya gave a barely noticeable smile. "As soon as your done with your patrol of Karakura town for the week. That should give us time to prepare to bring Harri to visit Soul Society." He replied.

"Harri?" Rukia asked confused.

"That's what your sister goes by now, but she says it's okay if you refer to her as Hisana. Whichever you prefer is fine." Ichigo answered her question.

"I see."

"We'll stay the night, but we should be getting back to the living world in the morning, to tell your sister that you are now aware of her." Byakuya said.

"Byakuya ni-sama?"

"Ah."

***Smacks on the cheek***

"I know that I would have never thought of doing something like that before, but that was for waiting so long and putting yourself through pain." She said softly.

"Ah." He looked down.

"But thank you for telling me." She finished.

***Flashback Pause***

"Well, I see why you and Renji have a bruise." Harri said to Byakuya. "Renji was an insensitive ass and you were hiding your pain, but why did Ichigo get punched?"

Ichigo groaned.

***Flashback Continued***

As promised, the three men spent the night inside Soul Society to keep Rukia company. They were served dinner and in the morning, breakfast by the Kuchiki servants. However now it was time to appear inside the living world, once again.

"Hold on Ni-sama, I have a letter I want you to give to onee-chan." She went to the desk and quickly scribbled a little note and handed it to Byakuya.

"Oi Ichigo, before you go. . ." Rukia purposefully trailed off. That made him turn around, to see what Rukia wanted to say.

"Ah-"

***PUNCHED IN THE JAW!***

Ichigo stumbled backwards holding his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Renji didn't try to hold in his amusement. He was outright laughing at the poor, misfortunate boy.

"Tisk, tisk Ichigo. I'm ashamed of you, baka. You should never let your guard down. What kind of substitute shinigami are you, to let a little girl do that to you?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Come on, you idiots." He said opening the gate.

**_(A.N. I can't help myself. Torturing them is so fun for me. I'm so mean, but. . .yeah)_**

". . . Oh." Harri said. She snorted. ". . . I'm so sorry that she did that to you, Ichigo."

Ichigo lifted a disbelieving eyebrow. Clearly, her body language was saying the opposite, because she was still smiling.

Once Byakuya was fully recovered from the light bruise, he pulled out the letter from his pocket and handed it to Harri.

"Thank you."

She opened the letter and saw that it was written in Kanji. She found herself surprised that she was able to read what it said.

**Dear Hisana onee-chan,**

**Until we meet face to face, I can't completely trust that you are truly alive. However, I will believe Byakuya ni-sama's story. I'm looking forward to officially meeting you, because unfortunately I can't say I remember you.**

**Anyway, until we meet, I would like to leave you with a few words. One. Look out for a doll named Kon. He's a stuffed lion. It's unbelievable, but he's a mod soul or an artificial soul. That means he was created by Soul Society. That's beside the point. The main point is be careful. Apparently, we look almost exactly like each other and believe it or not, Kon is a pervert. If he even looks at you feel free to bash his head into the floor or a wall. He won't care. I do it all the time. (^.^)**

**As for the second word. I'm sure that you've probably been informed, that Ni-sama has told you about me and the little conversation we had last night. Anyway, the reason Ichigo got punched, was mostly because I consider him my punching bag. But the other more logical reason could be that it is important that he stays in tip top shape. So I've been occasionally substituting for his father, who likes to randomly attack him for no apparent reason.**

**Until we meet,**

**Rukia Kuchiki (Chappy rules)**

**(A.N. Yes, I know the reason. It's to train Ichigo.)**

"Hmm. . . Who's Chappy?" Harri asked.

"A bunny." Ichigo said.


End file.
